deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Guts
Guts is the main protagonist of the anime/manga series, Berserk. He previously fought Nightmare in the 45th episode of Death Battle, Guts VS Nightmare. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Akuma vs Guts (By Pikells) *Guts vs. Alucard (By ArachnoGia) *Guts vs Black★Rock Shooter (By SaikouTouhou, Complete) *Guts vs Bulat (By Cropfist) *Cloud Strife VS Guts (By Chesknight) *Guts vs Dante (By Cropfist) *Darth Vader vs Guts *Guts VS Death *Guts vs Doomguy (By ImagoDesattrolante) *Eren Jaeger vs. Guts (By BonBooker) *Guts vs Ganondorf (By SuperSaiyan2Link, Complete) *Guts vs Hachiro Sukaidoragon (By SuperSaiyan2Link, Complete) *Ike vs Guts (By WarpStar930, Complete) *Guts VS Jason Voorhees (By Wolverine-Man, Complete) *Guts vs Kenshi (By KingDedede8888, Complete) *Guts VS Kenshiro (By Derpurple) *Guts vs Kirito (By CBslayeR) *Kratos VS Guts (By Derpurple) *Guts vs Leonidias (By Bigthecat10, Complete) *Guts VS Link (By ArachnoGia, Complete) *Guts vs Magnus (By Cropfist) *Meta Knight VS Guts (By DanganPersona) *Guts vs. Pyramid Head (By GalacticAttorney) *Ragna the Bloodedge VS Guts (By AgentHoxton) *Raiden vs. Guts (By ArachnoGia) *Ruby Rose vs Guts (By RexDeDino) *Guts vs Samanosuke Akechi (By Kazamamishima) *Samurai Jack VS Guts (By Derpurple, Complete) *Guts VS Scorpion (By Arigarmy) *Shao Kahn vs Guts (By WarpyNeko930) *Guts vs Shiro (By ImagoDesattrolante) *Guts vs Strider Hiryu (By LenMaster88) *Guts vs. Tatsumi (By Shadow7615) *Vergil vs. Guts (By The Dark Shinigami) *Guts vs. Wolverine (By ParaGoomba348, Complete) *Guts vs Woodpecker (Ganta Igarashi) (By Ahomeschoolingroudon, Complete) *Zachary the "Death-Shooter" vs Guts (By Zinniax-13) Possible Opponents *Algol (Soulcalibur) *B.B. Hood (Darkstalkers) *Bankotsu (Inuyasha) *Conan (Conan the Barbarian) *Guin (Guin Saga) *Jin Kazama (Tekken) *Kirito (Swold Art Online) *Kurome (Akame ga Kill) *Pumpkinhead (Pumpkinhead) *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) History Gut's life has been hell since day one. After being born from the corpse of his hanged mother, a group of mercenaries lead by Gambino found the infant with Sys taking him in as her child before she died during the plague. Gambino reluctantly trains Guts in combat at the age of six and the boy took his first life at age nine. Guts later killed Gambino after having enough of the abuses he suffered from his foster father, making a living as a freelance mercenary until he was recruited into the Band of the Hawk once defeated by the band's leader Griffith. Though a confidant to Griffith as they were employed by the King of Midland, Guts realized he and the other band members were nothing more to Griffith than tools for his own agenda. This influenced Gut's decision to leave the Band of the Hawk with Griffith not taking it well as his life took a downward spiral. That moment played a pivotal role in Griffith sacrificing his humanity by offering his rescuers to the demons. It was only with the help of the Skull Knight that Guts escaped the nightmarish fate of the band alongside his lover Casca, though the former lost his left arm and right eye while forced to watch the latter violated by Griffith after he transformed into an archdemon with Guts's unborn child deformed as a consequence. Taking the title of the Black Swordsman, Guts becomes a demon hunter dedicated to kill those like Griffith who sold their souls and became demons. But in time, Guts acquires new friends along the way while regaining the humanity he lost in his years of blind revenge. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 6'3"/190.5 cm *Weight: 230 lbs/104.3 kg *AKA The Black Swordsman *Occupation: Mercenary *Mentors: Gambino, Griffith, Godo *Branded sacrifice by Void *Former Hawk's Raiders commander *Trained to fight since the age of 6 *Hates the weak Arensal *Mechanical Hand **Cannon Arm **Repeater Crossbow **Flame Gun **Magnetized to better grip sword *Miniature Bombs **Explosive radius: 15 ft/4.6 m **Approx. the size of a golf ball **Spiked for sticking to foes *Throwing Knives 5 *Short Dagger *Berserker Armor Dragonslayer *Length: 6'6"/198 cm *Weight: Approx. 400 lbs/180 kg *Forged by Godo *Made of steel, yet somehow stronger than steel *Though originally an ordinary blade, the blood of Apostles that were killed by it made the sword able to harm astral-based beings like the God Hand. Feats *Slew 100 men by himself in one night, and killed well over a 1,000 more since in his life time. *Survived combat with Nonferatu Zodd two time. *Killed numerous Apostles, including a black-widow-type female fatale who he killed while banging her...no joke. Coincidently, he defeated a female God Hand member Slan was aroused by being impaled with his blade. *Caught Grunbeld's dragon tail swing and shattered his shield *Survived countless wounds. *Killed the "Sea God" from within. Flaws * Because of the nature of his monstrous opponents reverting to human form in death, Guts is considered a mass-murderer in the public eye. * Could lost control of himself if possessed by his inner darkness or under the influence of the Berserker Armor. One consequence being that he lost Casca's trust. Gallery Berserk - Guts holding Dragonslayer as illustrated by Miura Kentarou.png|Guts holding Dragonslayer as illustrated by Miura Kentarou Berserk - Guts as seen wielding the Pre-Dragonslayer Sword.png|Guts as seen wielding the Pre-Dragonslayer Sword Berserk - Guts going crazy.png|Guts going crazy Berserk - Guts resting while holding his sword.png|Guts resting while holding his sword Guts Berserker Armor.jpg|Guts donning the full Berserker Armor Wakemeup.jpg|By ArachnoGia Berserk - An Action Figure of Guts.png|An Action Figure of Guts Berserk - Guts standing on the skulls of the fallen.png|Guts standing on the skulls of the fallen Berserk - Guts as he appears on the Playstation 2 front art cover.png|Guts as he appears on the Playstation 2 front art cover Berserk - Guts as he appears on the Playstation 2 version of Berserk.png|Guts as he appears on the Playstation 2 version of Berserk Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Returning Combatants Category:Super Soldiers Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Combatants with a Big Weapon Category:Hunters Category:Armored Characters Category:Warrior Category:Protagonist Category:Mercenaries Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Combatants with multiple armors Category:Hakusensha Characters Category:Berserk Combatants